


Happiest When I’m With You

by destinyjoyxoxo



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It’s really just a lot of sappy Quogan fluff, Romance, but very very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoyxoxo/pseuds/destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: “Look, I know you don’t like Logan or the thought of us being together but you’re going to have to get over it. This isn’t some fling or a rebound or me being desperate” she spat bitterly “I love him and he loves me. We’re together and you’re just going to have to accept that”_____This is really just the post prom scene I desperately wanted to see
Relationships: Quinn Pensky & Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky/Logan Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Happiest When I’m With You

At first, Lola didn’t think much of Quinn and Logan dancing together. After the night she’d had, it was the most normal thing that could’ve happened. Besides, even she could admit that it made more sense for them to dance together and hang out as friends than with their makeshift dates. But now, as Lola watched Quinn and Logan slow dance together over Vince’s shoulder, she wasn’t so sure that this was just two single friends dancing together. With the way Logan’s hands were wrapped around Quinn’s waist, holding her tightly against him and the way Quinn had her head resting on his shoulder as they swayed together, they almost seemed... intimate. The thought alone made Lola feel sick to her stomach. Lola closed her eyes and tried to focus all of her attention on the feeling of being in Vince’s arms. 

Logan didn’t think this night could get any better. Him and Quinn had finally admitted their relationship to everyone and now he was getting to dance with the girl he loved and that loved him back. He was truly happier than he ever thought was possible. He looked down at Quinn as she pulled away a bit, a soft smile on his face as they locked eyes 

“This definitely beats the janitors closet, huh?” He murmured, leaning in closer to her to be heard over the music, his smile brightening when Quinn giggled in response 

“It wasn’t that bad” she hummed with a slight shrug of her shoulders “you know what I’ve realized after all of our sneaking around?” 

Logan shook his head at her question and raised a curious eyebrow in a silent gesture for her to continue 

“I’ve realized that it doesn’t matter where we are or what we’re doing or what anyone thinks. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy” 

Logan was stunned into silence at her words. He just still couldn’t believe that this was actually real, that he was actually lucky enough to call this beautiful, wonderful girl in his arms his own. He couldn’t find the words to respond and even if he could, he didn’t trust his own voice enough to actually say them. So instead, he pulled her impossibly closer and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her lips. 

Lola had seen enough. She had been watching as Quinn and Logan were whispering in each other’s ears and while that had been weird, to say the least, seeing them make out in the middle of the dance floor was not something she ever wanted to see. She pushed down her nausea and glanced around the room, trying to find Zoey to see if she was seeing this too. She found Zoey in the back of the room, completely focused on Chase and not paying any attention to what was happening around her. Lola let out a soft sigh and quickly came to terms with the fact that she had to deal with this on her own. 

She excused herself from Vince when the song ended and stalked over to where Quinn and Logan were still wrapped up in each other. She grabbed Quinn’s arm and jerked her away from Logan, wordlessly dragging her over to the punch bowl two feet away 

“Ow! What the hell, Lola?” Quinn huffed, rubbing her now sore arm when Lola let go of her 

“‘What the hell’ is right!” Lola exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared Quinn down “what the hell are you doing?” 

“What are you talking about?” Quinn asked in complete confusion 

“Why are you dancing with and kissing Logan?” Lola shuddered, not even trying to mask her disgust 

Quinn stared at her blankly for a few moments, trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. There’s no way she could be that dense. 

“It’s the prom, Lola” Quinn said with a tired sigh “I’m dancing with and kissing my boyfriend. Same as you” 

“Your boyfriend?!” Lola screeched, her eyes widening comically “I know you did not just say that Logan is your boyfriend” 

Quinn was about to get even more upset than she already was when she remembered that Lola had missed over half the prom and subsequently missed her and Logan’s confession. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and nodded at Lola’s words 

“I did. Logan is my boyfriend” she repeated, a bit gentler this time 

“I just don’t understand” Lola shook her head, trying to wrap her head around it. It just didn’t make any sense to her. “I know you’ve been lonely since Mark dumped you but even you’re not that desperate” 

Quinn’s eyes narrowed in anger and offense and she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at Lola “And just what does that mean, Lola?” She demanded to know 

Lola gulped, realizing the mistake she made and tried to backpedal her statement “I just mean that you can do better than Logan. And that you don’t need to settle for anyone just because you’re lonely and on the rebound”

“I’m not settling and I’m not on the rebound!” Quinn yelled, cringing a bit when she felt people turn to stare at them. She closed her eyes and took a breath to center herself before looking back up at Lola “I love Logan. And he loves me” she said, her voice quieter than before but more serious than she’d ever been. 

Lola was quiet for a moment as she processed Quinn’s words but then shook her head again “do you hear yourself, Quinn? You just said that you love Logan Reese. And that he loves you. That just doesn’t make any sense” 

“And why doesn’t it?” 

“Because.. because you’re you! And he’s Logan” she gagged “he’s a jerk and a player or have you forgotten that?” 

“He’s not like that with me” Quinn said softly, clenching her jaw when Lola scoffed in disbelief “he’s really sweet and romantic and gentle with me. He loves me” 

“There’s no way” Lola shook her head, refusing to believe that they were talking about the same Logan Reese 

“There’s no way for what Lola? No way that he isn’t the worst person in the world like you seem to think or no way that he could love me?” Quinn asked quietly, her frustration and anger melting away into sadness 

“Both!” Lola exclaimed, not realizing how she was upsetting Quinn “I mean, you and Logan? It just doesn’t make sense” 

“I don’t care if you don’t think it makes sense! I love him and he loves me and I thought that as my best friend you’d be happy for me” Quinn murmured, her voice breaking slightly as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn’t want to be having this fight with Lola right now. She wanted to be dancing unabashedly with Logan and enjoying every second of finally not having to hide their relationship. 

“I want to be happy for you, Quinn. I really do. But I don’t know if I can just stand by and stay quiet about this because I know this is going to end badly” 

Quinn just shook her head, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She didn’t know what to say to that. She knew nothing was going to change Lola’s mind right now and she just didn’t have the energy to fight with her. 

Logan had been watching their conversation closely from the moment Lola first pulled Quinn away from him but didn’t want to get involved. He knew this moment was inevitable and he didn’t want to make it worse just by being there. All of those rational thoughts went out the window though when he saw Quinn crying. 

Logan stormed over to where they were standing and placed a gentle hand on the small of Quinn’s back, glaring angrily at Lola “what’s going on?” 

“Go away Logan, this isn’t any of your business” Lola said rudely, glaring right back at him. She refused to back down in this situation. She was determined to make Quinn see the light. 

“You made my girlfriend cry so I think it is my business actually” he said harshly 

“Oh please. You used to make her cry more than anyone, don’t act like you care about her feelings now” 

Logan faltered a moment, feeling like he’d been slapped. Everything that happened in the past between Quinn and him was a conversation that they’d yet to have. He glanced down at Quinn to gauge her reaction but she was just looking down at the floor, looking more upset than he’d ever seen her. He didn’t know how to take that. He really hoped she wasn’t having any doubts or second thoughts about him. He forced himself to look away from Quinn and focused his attention back on Lola, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing how that comment affected him. 

“I clearly care more about her feelings than you do since you’re so determined to ruin this night for her” 

“Please stop” Quinn cried, picking her gaze up from the floor and looked between Logan and Lola, taking in the looks on their faces. Lola just looked angry and annoyed which didn’t surprise Quinn. She always looked like that when Logan was around. But the look on Logan’s face did surprise her. He looked upset, which she expected, but he also looked worried and a little desperate and it broke her heart. She gave him a small smile, hoping to calm him down a bit and then looked back at Lola 

“Look, I know you don’t like Logan or the thought of us being together but you’re going to have to get over it. This isn’t some fling or a rebound or me being desperate” she spat bitterly “I love him and he loves me. We’re together and you’re just going to have to accept that” 

Logan couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face, his heart swelling at her words. He was so happy and honestly extremely relieved to hear her say again that she loved him. He smirked at Lola, unable to resist being a little smug when he saw her aghast reaction to Quinn standing up to her. He knew that Lola expected Quinn to stand down and take her abuse like she always did and he was just so proud of her for standing up for herself and for their relationship. 

“C’mon Logan. Let’s go dance” Quinn murmured and grabbed Logan’s hand, walking away from Lola without another word. 

Logan eagerly followed Quinn back to their previous spot on the dance floor, laughing gleefully as he pulled her close to him once again 

“That was awesome, babe! You really put her in her place. She didn’t even know what to say” he cheered, reliving the moment over again in his mind 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen her actually speechless” Quinn said and forced a weak laugh as she closed her eyes and buried her face in Logan’s neck, trying to forget about everything that just happened. 

Logan’s smile slowly dimmed when he realized that Quinn was still upset and he cursed himself for not being more sensitive in the moment. 

“Hey..” he whispered, gently pushing her away just enough so he could look her in the eyes. He cupped her cheek, lightly stroking her cheekbone with his thumb, his heart breaking when he saw more tears welling up in her eyes 

“I’m sorry” she whimpered, feeling silly for being so emotional 

“Shh, stop. Don’t apologize for being upset” he murmured, gently wiping her tears away “why don’t we get out of here for a while, hmm?” He suggested, thinking some time alone and away from everyone’s stares would be good. 

He grabbed her hand when she nodded in agreement and led her outside towards one of the hammocks. He let Quinn get in and get comfortable first before climbing in after her, smiling softly when she immediately cuddled up close to him, her head resting on his shoulder 

“Thank you” she whispered after a few moments of silence, tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest through his shirt 

“What are you thanking me for?” He asked and Quinn shrugged in response 

“For being there for me, I guess. For always knowing what I need, even when I don’t” 

“You don’t need to thank me for that. It’s what I’m here for” he said seriously, tightening his hold on her as he ran his hand up and down her back. Quinn looked up at him then, feeling overwhelmed with the love she had for him. She truly didn’t understand how she’d gotten so lucky. 

“You’re the best” 

“I know” he agreed with a cocky smile that immediately softened when he saw Quinn roll her eyes “so are you” he murmured, pressing his nose against Quinn’s. 

Quinn’s heart fluttered as Logan gave her an eskimo kiss, giggling softly as she returned it. They pulled away after a few moments and just stared at each other in comfortable silence, enjoying just being together 

“Can I ask you something?” Logan was the first to break the silence when he remembered something that Lola had said 

“Yeah, of course” Quinn nodded immediately 

“What did Lola mean when she said I used to make you cry more than anyone? I never made you cry.. did I?” He asked hesitantly, not sure if he actually wanted to hear the answer 

Quinn let out a quiet sigh and averted her eyes. She knew this conversation was coming, she just really hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. 

Her reaction to his question told Logan all he needed to know and he wanted to change the subject right then and there but he knew they needed to get all of this out in the open 

“Quinn.. baby, I’m so sorry” he whispered, unable to find the strength to talk any louder. He didn’t think he’d ever felt worse in his life. 

Quinn shook her head and looked back up at him, reaching out to cup his cheek “stop, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize or beat yourself up” 

“I do need to apologize though, Quinn. I was awful to you” he muttered, all of the mean things he’d said to her over the years playing back in his mind on loop “I never even meant any of it. I just didn’t know how to talk to you and I.. I’m just really sorry” he said again, cutting himself off before he revealed too much. 

“It’s really okay, Logan” she promised “that’s all in the past now, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is right now. And right now, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and that’s because of you” 

“You make me happy too, Quinn. Happier than I ever thought possible. I didn’t.. I didn’t think falling in love was for me, you know? But then I met you. You changed that for me. And I know I’m nowhere near good enough for you but I promise to do my best to keep making you happy” he murmured, his cheeks heating up at his admission. He’d never expressed those thoughts to anyone before but something about being wrapped up with Quinn like this made him feel okay with being vulnerable and honest. She made him feel safe. 

“Logan..” Quinn gasped softly, tears welling up in her eyes once again. She wasn’t expecting him to be so open with her but she was so glad he was. She felt honored to be the one that Logan showed his true self to “you’re more than good enough for me. I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you” she chuckled “I know you brag on yourself all the time for your looks and your money but when it comes to the things that matter, you don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re wonderful, Logan. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. I love you.. so much” 

Logan just stared at her for a moment, letting her words wash over him. Hearing her loudly declare her love from him in front of the entire school was exhilarating. Hearing her say it so fiercely to Lola made him feel really good as well but hearing her say it so softly and passionately and with so much emotion while wrapped up in his arms was just.. well there were really no words to describe how he was feeling 

“I love you too. More than I could ever say” he said tenderly before gently pressing his lips against hers 

Quinn kissed him back fervently, letting out a soft moan against his lips as she pressed herself closer against him, her hands tangling in his hair as she lost herself in the feeling of true and utter bliss. 

Logan gave her a shy smile when they pulled away from the kiss, both of them panting heavily. He took a moment to collect himself and then stood up from the hammock, holding a hand out for Quinn “dance with me” 

“There’s no music out here” Quinn pointed out but that didn’t stop her from taking his hand and carefully stepping out of the hammock 

“We don’t need music” he said simply as he placed his hands on her hips. Quinn smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to sway gently back and forth together, both of them lost in their own thoughts 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Logan broke the silence after a few minutes, looking down at her with nothing but love in his eyes 

Quinn blushed deeply and shyly averted her eyes, giving a small shrug in response. She wasn’t used to compliments so she wasn’t very good at taking them 

“I mean it” Logan said seriously, gently tipping her chin back up so he could look her in the eyes “you look gorgeous, babe. You’re so beautiful” he told her as he gently brushed his hand against her cheek

“Thank you” she said softly, shivering slightly from his touch and from the slight drop in the temperature 

Logan immediately noticed her shivering and quickly took his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders to warm her up. 

Quinn closed her eyes to try and keep her emotions at bay as she put her arms through the sleeves of Logan’s suit jacket. She knew it was silly to get emotional over him giving her his jacket but the gesture was just so sweet to her. Logan had a way of surprising her more and more with each passing moment and she loved it and him so much. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, pressing another soft kiss to his lips before pulling him in for a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Logan hugged her back just as tightly, one hand resting on the small of her back as the other gently stroked her hair. 

“This is the best night ever. Completely exceeded all of my expectations” 

“Really? Even after everything that happened with Lola?” He asked gently. He would never come out and admit it but he had been so worried she was going to end things between them to keep Lola happy. He knew how important her friendship was to Quinn so he would’ve understood even though it would’ve shattered his heart 

Quinn pulled away from where she was buried in his neck and looked up at him, nodding her head in response “I meant what I said earlier. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks of us. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy. I love you and Lola, and everyone else, will just have to get over it” she shrugged and then rested her head against his shoulder once more, just wanting to enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms. 

Logan let out a content sigh and pulled her even closer, kissing the top of her head as he let all of his worries go and just focused on how good it felt to hold Quinn and not worry about who saw them. 

Their first prom together definitely didn’t go the way they’d planned but they were more than okay with that. As they stood there beside the hammock, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms and swaying to their own music, they knew that as long as they had each other, nothing else would ever matter.


End file.
